With the spring thaw comes the onslaught of potholes in our roadways, followed by the omnipresent road repair crews. The disruption of travel on the streets and highways is a necessary nuisance to restore the roads to a drivable condition. Patching ruts and potholes in a concrete road surface is generally a temporary fix since the patch typically disintegrates relatively quickly.
For the preferred repair process a section of concrete is removed and new concrete poured. However, this process can be lengthy since the concrete must be completely set before the new road surface is ready to receive traffic. Consequently, the street or highway is subjected to lane restrictions, leading to the traffic congestion and even accidents that commuters have grown to dread. There is an extreme need for a concrete road repair system that is efficient and quick.